Don't Get Too Close
by BananaBreadParty
Summary: The events of the night take a drastic turn when Eyeless Jack is forced to bring a human girl back to the Slender Man Mansion when he is placed into an unfavorable situation. Little does he know that by doing so, the life that the creepypastas have come to know will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

_Hmm.._I thought to myself,_ neighborhood seems quiet, should be easy enough._

I emerged from my hiding spot behind the treeline and walked out onto the street, readjusting my mask for good measures. There were very few street lamps, and the night sky was pitch black, so I could move without having to worry about being spotted. It was a small neighborhood, nothing more than a few blocks, encircled by dense woods; and all of its residents were either asleep or out for the night. I silently made my way down the road, taking in my surroundings. I turned towards the first house at my left, a simple one story building, concrete steps, lots of windows.

_No biggy. _I climbed the steps to the front door, but before I even touched the door knob I saw the small camera placed above the door. I looked down again at the handle and found a small sensor that had been placed around it. Alarms. Great. For a small neighborhood they sure take a lot of precautions, which in this case saved them...at least for now. Reaching up, I opened up the back of the camera and pulled out the cartridge. I hadn't been caught before, and I didn't plan to break that record because of a rookie mistake. I jumped off of the steps and continued my search for my next victims. I decided upon another home, not too far down the street. It had wooden porch, two floors, and a large oak tree that stretched up to a window.

_Perfect. _I was more careful this time, observing the house from all sides for any security devices before quickly scaling the tree out front. Looking into the house from the branch I was perched on, I saw a desk with a computer, a railing that lead down a set of stairs, and four doors; two on either side of the steps. One of which was partially opened, and I was able to make out several posters lining the walls.

_Looks like they've got kids. _I leaned forward for a better look, and nearly fell out of the tree when a large set of vibrant green eyes were suddenly on the other side of the glass. "Ugh_,_cats," I mumbled to myself, "I fucking hate cats_." _The animal left as fast as it came, and I was able to go on with my business without any further distractions. I carefully opened up the window, and landed lightly on the plush carpet inside. I crept down the hallway towards the doors on my right, where the only light on the entire street seemed to be coming from. One door led to a bathroom, and another to a large bedroom. _Guessing these are their parents. _I thought, noting the two large figures underneath the covers. I turned and left the room, then came up to the first door on the opposite side of the hall. The one that was open beside it reeked of perfume so strong I was practically gagging.

_Must be their daughter._ I turned the handle and the door opened easily. I peeked in and saw a small white desk, TV, and a bunk bed at the far end of the room. A also noticed a laptop resting on top of the vanity, along with several games stacked up alongside an xbox next to the TV. Hanging on the walls were an assortment of Minecraft posters-even a calender, and a green Minecraft hoodie draped across the top bunk.

_Gamer, huh? Ill have to tell Ben about this one. _I slowly entered the room, but had taken no more than a few steps when I was stopped. There were a few rustling noises behind me and then came a low, guttural growl. I turned my head to see a dog-a HUGE dog, standing in the doorway of the parents' room. _Shit! _I thought, _A DOG? How did I miss their DOG!? _I couldn't even tell what breed it was but it was big, and must have been a mutt of some sort. Maybe a mix of, I don't know, boxer and...what, elephant? I would've slapped myself if the forehead for being so stupid if it didn't mean giving away my almost blown cover. Oh and the situation got even better. I heard a small groan from the kid just a few feet away and saw them turn over in their bed. _No don't get up! Go to sleep! God, where's Jeff when you need him? _

Too late, the little twerp was already rolling over and pulling the blankets over themselves.

"Frannie, come on, its too early for this." It was at this moment when I realized that it wasn't a kid at all, it was a girl; maybe a couple years younger than me. The girl stood up and threw on the hoodie I had seen earlier, and started to walk towards me. But before she reached me she stopped and reached for something on the desk, which she accidentally knocked off onto the ground.

"Shit." she swore to herself and crouched down, searching the floor for whatever she dropped. While the girl was distracted I quickly thought through all of my possible options:

Kill the girl now, fend off the mammoth ( which was sure to attack once I was finished with her), and jump out the window before I'm seen

Kill the girl, and try to jump out the window before Beasty beats me to it

Find a way to sneak around them both, and make it to the exit the while the girl distracts the Sasquatch

_Oh the options to chose from! _Slender would definitely be mad if I got caught in the act, and Jeff would never let go of the fact that I was caught off guard by some human and her mutt-_ seriously what __**is **__that?! Baby grizzly wandered too far from the cave? _Plus it's almost sunrise. If I don't kill soon ( and I mean **soon**) I'll most likely get my access to the human world suspended. All of these thoughts raced through my head as the girl crouched down and searched for the object she knocked over. At another glace I saw that they were glasses, which explained the struggle she was having finding them, even in the faint light coming from the room a short ways away.

She brushed aside a piece of loose paper on the floor in the process of locating her glasses; a drawing, in fact. _Great, _I groaned internally as I saw the sketch, depicting Jeff and Smile, _yet another fangirl._ _Might as well do it now, while she's busy._ I silently pulled the scalpel from my back pocket. I raised it over my head, causing another growl to escape from that behemoth's mouth, and made an attempt to swipe at the girl's neck when I again froze mid swing when she abruptly stood up.

"_Alright, _alright, I'm coming ya big oaf." Without retrieving her glasses, she once again walked in my direction. I again prepared to strike, although the preparation was not needed. She walked right past me into the hallway. **Right past me! **Didn't even glance in my direction, not once! _Guess we're going with plan C then..._All I had to do is wait for her to distract the devil's lap dog and I'd be home free.

"Okay Fran what is it? Need to go outside? Is that it girl?" she questioned the dog in a

hushed voice. The only response she got as shallow grunt as the dog made another cautious step towards me. "Hey now," the girl whispered as she knelt down beside the dog, "whats gotcha all worked up?" She stroked the bristled hairs on the dog's back , "There's nothing there Frannie, just your imagination again. No need to get hostile."

_Gosh I love irony. Here the mutt is trying to protect her from a serial killer, one here to slaughter her and her entire family (along with that stupid cat if I get the chance) and shes brushing the gorilla to the side like its nothing. Maybe things are turning in my favor after all. _

The girl noticed the open window and went over to shut it. I was luckily still out of sight inside her room, so she didn't see me standing there; to the window, or on her way back over to the dog. Speaking of the monstrosity, it made another attempt to step closer to me, but was stopped short by the girl's arm. "That's enough..."she yawned, "for one night Fran. Back to bed, come on." At first the dog didn't budge, and let out a sound that started out as a snarl, but turned into a whine as it looked up pleadingly at the girl's face. "No, I know you wanna protect us but there isn't anything there, lets go girl." She stood and ushered the animal back into the room it had come from. Once fuzz-face was in, she leaned in and turned off her parent's TV, and gently closed the door after whispering "good night" to the dog. She then turned, took a few steps towards her room, and looked up. That's when she finally saw me.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't move, not one inch. I half expected her to start jumping up and down with excitement like the last few creepypasta fans I've encountered, but she didn't. She didn't look that much afraid either; mostly shock and confusion was played out across her face.

_Ah, the glasses. _I thought. The girl must still not be able to see me to clearly. Well, let's fix that, shall we? I took two steps towards her. Nothing. Then another, yet still no change. It wasn't until I had fully left her room and entered the hallway when it hit her, and her mouth fell open.

_There's the recognition I was looking for! _Can't say I'm not offended when my own fans don't recognize me. No matter, now that that's cleared up, where were we? She still wasn't moving at all, frozen from fear. She looked so confident just a few short moments ago, now all I saw in her eyes was horror, and regret for not heeding her dog's warnings. Ah well, shouldn't waste anymore time than I already have. I pulled out my syringe and slowly advanced; preparing for any sudden movements she may make. Which she did, just as I reached her she made an attempt at turning back towards her parent's room. I lunged out, grabbing the hood of her sweater and pulled her back towards me. I released her hood and wrapped an arm around her to hold her in place while I prepared the injection. But it didn't stop there.

The girl kept fighting against me, squirming in my grasp. She kicked and shook and somehow managed to get an arm free and elbow me in the ribs with all her strength, knocking the air out of my lungs. I faltered only for a moment, but that's all she needed to escape my hold and start running back down the hall. I again rushed after her, this time grabbing her by the back of the throat and stabbing the vial deep into her neck. I quickly pushed down the plunger and let her go, and she immediately fell to the floor in a heap. I stood there over her for a moment trying to catch my breath.

_Ow, she actually hit me pretty hard. _Whatever, the poison is running through her veins and she'll be dead within minutes. I stepped over her to check and make sure that the little fight she put on didn't wake anyone. Once I was sure that everyone was still asleep, I went back over to the body on the floor. As I knelt beside her, I realized something was wrong.

Well for starters she wasn't dead, which was a big problem. That poison should have taken over her nervous system, paralyzing her, which at least that seemed to have worked. Then it moves through the bloodstream, shutting down all arteries and eventually all of her vital organs. That part didn't seem to be in full effect. Another thing: her veins were all standing out, and were _green. _Which is the color of the serum, which could only mean that her body was trying to reject the poison...that part, I didn't expect.

That couldn't be right, I've had that recipe perfected for years, why would it suddenly lose its potency? Its a lethal injection. _Lethal _injection-what about that was so hard to understand? As I sat there puzzling I heard a noise come from the nearest room-it sounded like whimpering, followed by whispers coming from behind the door to my right. Was the dog waking them up? I rolled up my sleeve to look at my watch, and found that it was almost a quarter to 6:00 am. Crap! I was late! I stood up and ran to the window, and right as I was about to climb through it I stopped. I couldn't just _leave_ the girl here, she saw me already! Sure they might think she's a lunatic for believing a supposedly fictional character had snuck into their home and tried to kill her, but I still left too much evidence behind. The open window, the markings on her neck from my glove, and finding her lying stiff in the middle of the floor? Never a good sign.

Slender is gonna be _so _pissed when I get back.

I had no choice. I had to take her, I'm pretty sure Slenderman will find some way to put her to good use. So I got the girl and lifted her up over my shoulder, went back to the ledge, and jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack! What is the meaning of this?" I trudged through the door with the girl still slung over my shoulder, ignoring Slender's question. I had just spent the last few hours carrying this chick back through the woods to the mansion, and I was in no mood to talk. Like I had a choice. I was forced to drop the girl when I was suddenly grabbed by a dark black tentacle and spun around.

"You of all people should know not to ignore me, Jack." Slender warned, "Now don't make me ask again."

"Alright, alright fine, sorry." I apologized, and was released out of the tall figure's grip. Slenderman listened intently as I quickly recalled the events of my last trip to the human world.

"So I had no choice but to bring her back-" I had to pause after a few minutes to catch my breath "if I didn't then the authorities might have found enough evidence left behind to track us back here."

"There is no possible way for mortals to enter our realm themselves." Slender pointed out.

"Yeah, but they could have traced me back to the portal and waited for one of us to come back. Plus there might have been more houses with cameras, and even though it was still dark they could have seen me."

Slender was quiet for a few moments before saying "Why couldn't you just have removed any traces of you being in the child's house? Lead her on to assume it was all nothing more than a dream?"

"I _couldn't!_" I explained desperately "The parents were waking up! It was a fight or flight moment, and I chose flight okay?" It was becoming frustrating, having to explain my point over and over, and I could tell that he was getting tired of having to listen. "And I thought that I don't know, we could use her or something. She could watch Sally or Smile when we go out, or give her to Ben, she likes games too. At least until I figure out what went wrong with the serum." Slender Man just sighed.

"I don't think keeping this mortal is a good idea Jack. Sally would definitely like to have someone to stay with her-"

"See! Sally _has _been complaining about how often we leave her alone at the mansion, so this-"

"Please, Jack." Slender raised one of his long slim hands " Smile doesn't like humans, you should know that. You should also remember what happened the last time Smile got to one of Sally's playmates." I did remember. Sally's grief lasted a full three seconds before going completely mad and chasing down everyone in the house in a fit of rage. I unconsciously rubbed my shoulder, thinking back to the kitchen knife she had taken from Jeff and then hurled at me.

"Come on Slender, I need this girl here. How else am I going to figure out the problem with the toxin?" "Hmm..." was the only response I got. He sat there for several more minutes before finally caving in with a deep sigh. "Alright, but before you do anything, make sure Ben puts her though the test first. Something seems familiar with this particular human, but I just can't put my finger on it..." he trailed off and walked away, leaving me alone. It was a small victory, convincing Slender of anything, but a victory none the less. Now, I have to get this girl to Ben for the test. He's probably up in his room like always.

I started to head down the hallway before stopping to look back over at the girl still slumped on the floor.

_She's alright for now. Not like she's going anywhere. _I continued down the hall, made a few turns, went up a flight of stairs and finally made it to Ben's room. I opened the door and found him sitting on his couch playing some...random gunman-people-shooting-sniper game with all the lights off.

"Dude I got something for you downstairs." I said, although he barely acknowledged me standing in the doorway. "Ben, seriously come on..."

"Hang on," he replied without taking his eyes off of the screen, "just let me...finish this..." aaand he's gone again. "Come on, I need you to come check this out, Slender's orders. Just pause the game or something." With that the screen went black, along with the rest of the room. A moment later Ben walked out of the darkness shaking his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Jack, one does not simply..._pause _the game." he stated.

"But you did just now."

"No, I quick-saved at a checkpoint and exited the mission."

"So, you paused the game."

"Ah Jack, you have so much to learn." With that he lead the way back through the maze of halls to the room where I had left the girl lying. When we arrived, Jeff was standing next to her, nudging her arm with the toe of his boot. He looked up when he saw us enter the room.

"Why's this here?" he asked, pointing at the girl, "Or have I just never noticed the half-dead human sprawled out on our carpet until now?"

"No Jeff," I said "I had to bring her back alive. "

"Well I know you like your kidneys fresh man, but you didn't have to go an order take out." Him and Ben laughed as I stood there fuming under my mask.

"I had no choice but to bring her back!" I yelled. I was getting tired of all the criticism from this.

"So that's why you brought me down here?" Ben said, "For this? Sorry if you can't handle _one _kid on your own Jack, but if you think I can help you redeem yourself, then you're out of luck."

"Yeah," Jeff added, "Bad enough that you're asking for help from the guy whose greatest technique is disguising himself as a jump-scare." Ben started to laugh along with Jeff, but then stopped and gave him a nasty glare.

"Ugh, never mind. Ben just take her to the room and give her the test, I'm leaving."

"Shouldn't you come with-"

"LEAVING!" I shouted while throwing my hands up in the air as I stalked out of the room. I was tired and frustrated, and I swear if I had to hear another remark about bringing that girl back I was going to lose it.

_Maybe keeping her here was a bad idea after all, Slender _is_usually right. Although, there's still the off chance that Ben will run into just as many problems as I had. _I mischievous grin spread across my face at the thought. _Maybe I should go with him for the test after all, and see how _he_copes with the unpredictable teen. _


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke with a start. Where was I? What's going on? What's happening? I was laying on my stomach somewhere, that's all I could tell. The right side of my head was pounding, like I had fallen. I didn't remember falling. Actually I couldn't remember much of anything. I tried to think back as far as I could, but nothing came up that explained anything that was happening...whatever it is that's happening now. There was a strange, heavy pain in my chest, gosh why was it so hard to breathe? Oh, right, still facing the ground. I slowly pulled my aching limbs beneath me and pushed myself up, and found that I was laying on top of something.

_Paper? Is this math? It must be, I think I recognize some of these equations too..._

I was laying on a soft, plush surface, and there was a noise coming from somewhere... from something wadded up in my hair. After much resistance from the object, I managed to untangle it and discover a pair of black headphones, still playing music at an unreasonably high volume. I sighed in relief as I finally realized what had happened. I had simply fallen asleep doing my homework.

_Of course I did, _I thought, _I can barely focus on my work at school, sitting in those brutal metal desks. Why did I ever think that the comfort of my own home would be any better? _I searched through the blankets for my phone and turned off the song. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was close it 1:30. Wow, I must have slept for a while. Weird though, I don't remember ever falling asleep...or doing homework...ah well. I simply brushed the thought aside, it wasn't important. I should still probably finish the work though, only had a few more problems to do. I got re-situated in my spot on my bed and picked up the pencil lying next to me. It only took a few minutes and I was done. I shoved the work into my math book, and returned the supplies back into my bag; both of which rested at the foot of my bed.

Now that that was done, I could finally go to sleep-intentionally this time. But before I turned off the lamp positioned next to my clock, I felt that I should get a drink first. Just that sudden dying thirst for water once you get comfortable, happens all the time. Swinging my legs over the side of my bed, I stood up and stretched. Once I was standing though, I became extremely lightheaded, and the edges of my vision started to go black. I grabbed the side of my bed for support, and blinked several times before my vision cleared.

_ I must have stood up too fast, and gotten a head rush. Wait, why did I get up again? Water, right. _It was a bit odd, I thought while putting another hand up to my head. It's been a while since I've gotten a head rush. Even though I used to get them all the time when I was little, the problem just sort of went away.

It was over though, and it doesn't matter anymore. Well, of course it does, there must have been some reason for it to randomly happen again. But it went away, so I should just go and get water while it's gone, before it happens again. Although I'm not sure why it would happen _after _standing up. It usually only happens when you change position suddenly, not just walking around...what was I doing? Another wave of pain flooded through my skull as I stood there thinking. Maybe I really am just dehydrated. My head cleared after that last thought, and I was able to move towards my door.

_I forgot to put on my glasses. _I remembered. At least I was remembering _something _tonight. I shouldn't really need my glasses though, I'll be fine without them. But then again, I could trip on something in the hallway. There should be enough light from my lamp, I don't need to worry about that.

The nauseating feeling returned, and my head starting to spin again. Why was it happening again? I didn't move too quickly, did I? No, I don't think so. I probably did, I should really take it easy on my way to the bathroom for a drink. No, I should still take my glasses. But I really don't need them, I'll be fine. It doesn't really make a difference whether I wear them or not. I really don't even feel like getting them now, I'll just get my cup and make it quick. Strangely, I felt relieved when my hand skipped over my eyeglass case and picked up the plastic cup on my desk.

Once I had the cup in my hand, I walked to my door and took hold of the the handle. For some odd reason, I had the feeling that I shouldn't go...I can't explain what I felt exactly, but I just...couldn't. It's like my instincts were going bizzerk screaming "Don't go! Whatever you do, do not leave this room!" It's just the hallway, there's nothing to worry about. I'm just being paranoid again. Right, it's all my imagination. Turning the handle, I opened the door. But right as I was about to step over the threshold, that ache started up again.

_I do need my glasses, what am I thinking I can barely see!" _They're just a few feet away, I can still get them. No, I don't, I don't need my glasses. I should just go out, get a drink, everything will be okay. But I can't see well. I can see enough, the lamp shines enough light in the hall-I can see the bathroom door from here. Yeah, it's not far at all. Just out into the loft and to the right like it always is...wait the _right_? The bathroom isn't to the right, it's down the hall to the left. Why is it there? It's not there, that's my sister's room. I'm tired, I must not be thinking clearly. Yeah...No, that's not her room. Her's is directly next to mine, next to the stairs...where are the stairs? They're right there, it's just too dark to see them. Why do I keep arguing with myself?

The pain coursing through my head was getting worse; the worse it's ever been since all those years ago. I didn't know what was happening. I dropped the cup and threw both hands to the sides of my head, I just couldn't shake the pain away, _why _was it getting worse?

_I can't leave, yes I can. NO, I do-don't, yes I'll just go! But I can't! Ah! I just want to go back to bed! It's no big deal I can get water in the morning! I need a drink of water first! It'll take no time at all! I don't want to!_

_ Just__** go**__ you've been down this hall thousands of times, I guarantee you'll be fine!_

I froze. The thoughts in my head becoming as still as my once shaking hands.

...that wasn't my voice...


	5. Chapter 5

When I got to the testing room, Ben had already started. The place was set up kind of like those interrogation rooms you'd see in police stations. It was a large, empty gray room without windows, a one-way mirror for us to observe through, and only one door that lead to a smaller room connected to it; the room Ben and I were currently in. Ben was in front of the glass pane, a look of concentration on his face. The test was simple enough: whoever was being considered being made into a proxy would be knocked unconscious then put into the testing room. Then either Ben or Slender would try to break into their mind and try to control them, and alter their senses to put them under the pressure of various situations and see how they react. Its all to make sure that the person won't go _completely _insane when staying with us; to see if they can handle it here.

Behind the glass, the girl was standing up, and holding on to some imaginary object for support. She looked like she was about to fall over, which proxies up for debate usually did become a little lightheaded during the test. She shook it off and started walking forward, but then she stopped and looked over to her right. She held out her hand, as if to reach for something. She stood like that with her arm stretched out for quite a while, with a confused look on her face. The girl started to sway again, worse than before, but it wasn't only her feeling the effects of whatever reality she was put into. I looked over at Ben who started to look pale (at least more than usual). His eyebrows were furrowed together and his mouth pressed into a firm line. I wondered why he was having so much trouble with this. Although seeing him struggle with "one stupid kid" was satisfying on my part.

It wasn't until the girl steadied herself long enough to reach out further and grab something in the air when Ben finally relaxed a little. She kept her hand held up close to her body, as if holding something, and took a few more steps forward. She held her other hand out and twisted it, then took a step back as she swung her arm outward. She seemed very hesitant about going any further, which seemed to frustrate Ben even more. She'd look around herself, take a slow step forward, but then would quickly draw back. This continued for a few minutes: one step closer towards a possible threat, only to immediately take it back. Each movement that the girl took only seemed frustrate Ben even more. I couldn't help but wonder what it was that she was seeing; what was causing her to act like this?

Her face slowly changed from a look of confusion to hopelessness with each passing minute. She began to shake, and she grabbed the sides of her head as she shook. Ben didn't seem to be in much better condition either. His hands rose to dig at his own skull and began to grind his teeth. He wasn't even looking at her now; his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Ben, are you alright man?" I go no response as his look of pain increased. Okay, this was getting out of hand. "Ben, that's enough," I insisted, "you gotta stop." All I got was a quick shake of the head and wave in my direction. The girl in the other room sank down to her knees, touching her forehead to the floor. I could see that her breathing was ragged, and it looked as if she might be crying.

_ Alright this has gone on long enough,I'm stopping this myself. _But before I could take any course of action, Ben suddenly straitened and gasped, his eyes now opened wide. The girl had stopped shaking, and raised her head, looking around the room.

"What?" I asked Ben, "What did you do?" Ben didn't move or say a word, he just stared ahead in disbelief.

The girl was now quietly talking to herself, as she checked her surroundings. I don't think she could see the room just yet, but she definitely knew something was wrong. She made a strange face, as if she couldn't grasp what was happening, but then she started talking again, this time loud enough for me to hear.

"I..who...who are you? _Where _are you?" she demanded. She got to her feet and spun in a circle.

"Where are you?" she stated louder. "Leave! Leave me _alone!_" Ben then looked back at the girl again and squinted his eyes, but then recoiled and threw his hands up in defense as though he had been hit in the face.

She started to scream, "NO! Get out of my head! _Get out!_" She dropped back to the ground and tucked herself into a ball. I looked back over at Ben who had one hand on the wall for support as he caught his breath.

"Ben, what _was _that!" He just shrugged, still not able to speak. I quickly opened up the door that led to the next room and approached the girl. I was only a few feet away from her but she didn't acknowledge me. I tried to talk to her but she didn't answer to that either. After a while, Ben was able to recuperate, he came in and stood on the opposite side of the girl.

"How long is she going to sit like this?" he asked. I raised my shoulders,

"I'm not sure, could be a while." I hear some shuffling from the other side of the glass and Jeff soon came through the door to join us.

"What's taking the test so lo-oh, what happened to her?" he said, noticing the girl curled up on the ground. I was the first to respond.

"We aren't exactly sure. It was going alright, then Ben must have lost control because she just-"

"I DID NOT lose control!" Ben said defensively, "She hadn't been responding well since the test first started, I could barely get her to focus at all. I'd gain some ground then she'd take it back, it went back and forth like that the whole time. No one has ever fought back before."

"Fought back...what was she last up against?" I asked. This was all so unusual, I didn't think mortals could resist being controlled at all.

"I didn't even get her to the first test."Ben groaned.

"Seriously guys, what the hell is she doing?"

"We don't know." Jeff knelt beside her and poked her head.

"How long has she been like this?" he asked. I answered again.

"A while." Jeff stood back up and walked around the girl, occasionally commenting 'hmm' or 'interesting' as he inspected her. He once sat down next to her and just stared with a nasty glare and a wicked grin on his face. She slowly picked up her head out of her lap to meet his eyes, her face still stained with tears. She gave no reaction to Jeff's efforts. They just sat there for a while, neither of them looking away. Jeff eventually sighed and got back on his feet, while the girl put her head back down.

"Well?" I asked. Jeff just put his hands of his hips, his eyes still on her.

"Way to go Ben, you broke it."

"What!" he exclaimed.

"You're the one that did this, so its your fault. Plus, besides Slender Man you're the only one that can reach into a person's mind and drive them insane. Nice job though, very effective." Jeff added with a thumbs up.

"How was I suppose to know this would happen?" Ben protested, " Jack's the one that insisted she stay here, so I think he should fix this." he said crossing his arms at me.

"Well, that do you want me to do?"

Jeff was the one to answer that, "You know a lot about medical-y-science junk, give her something to calm her tits."

I threw my hands up. "What do I look like, a pharmacist? I don't just carry around a cabinet full of prescriptions with me, Jeff." We continued to argue, not knowing that Slender Man had teleported into the room.

"So," he cut in through our shouts, "I am assuming that the test did not go as planned?" We all immediately stopped talking and turned our attention to the large figure. Ben was the first to speak.

"Yeah, she almost completely ignored my commands. I could barely keep tract of her consciousness too, her brain waves were all over the place-plus she was able to see through my cover and actually trace it back to _my _mind!"

"Wait, cover?" I said, none of this was making any sense. Slender turned to me and calmly explained, "The cover is what we are forced to use as a last resort. Sometimes a human may be too difficult to control in a state of panic. So instead of directly controlling them, we must plant our thoughts into their minds and disguise them as their own; make them sound like themselves, feel like their emotions."

"Yeah, and somehow she knew it wasn't herself, and she saw through it and read my own thoughts." Ben told him. Slender didn't seem at all shocked by the news he was hearing. Then again, it was kind of hard to see what he was thinking. Slender turned to me now.

"Jack, was this girl's home near the woods, or any source of water?"

"Woods definitely, but I'm not sure about water. It was pretty dark last night." I admitted.

"It most likely was. I thought I recognized this human from somewhere, and from what I've heard , then this is definitely the child I'm thinking of." He's met her before? Why didn't he tell any of us about it then? It's not like him to let one of his victims live. Unless he erased their memory of the event. Which how could he of if he even said himself that she was too difficult to control?

"You must all have many questions about this, so I'll try to answer them all briefly." He cleared his throat and continued.

"It was quite a few years ago, when I first encountered this child. Sally had taken an interest in my ability to control others, and asked if I could teach her. Not wanting to disappoint her, I decided to give her a few lessons. I took her out into the human world, and her and I traveled to a few different locations to practice. She had such a difficult time in the beginning; she would get so frustrated and pout, and demand to be taken home." He paused and chuckled to himself, laughing at the memory.

"After a while, she got better of course, and I was soon confident that she was ready to take bigger challenges. In this case, smaller challenges."

"That doesn't even make sense Slender." Jeff budded in. Slenderman just sighed in annoyance.

"I was getting to that, Jeff. Adults are of course more mature, so their brain pattern is steady and easily readable. Children, on the other hand, have proven to be more difficult to control, since they have not yet learned to manage their own imagination. This is the task I presented Sally with, attempting to command a _smaller _subject. Do you understand now Jeff?" Jeff just grunted and crossed his arms. "Very well. Now this is were our...guest here comes in." He made a small gesture to the still unresponsive girl sitting in the middle of us,seemingly unaware of our presence.

"This was the first child I told Sally to practice on, and it proved more challenging than she expected from the start. We first found her in her room, playing with her sibling one evening. At the time she was very young, perhaps four years old or so. Sally tried to command the girl to stop, but she didn't respond. Another try and all she did was stall for a few moments before returning to her game. Sally of course was tired at this point, and she had asked me to show her how to do it. I thought a demonstration might benefit her, so I did as she asked.

This child had a very unusual brain pattern, and not just for someone her age. Even I could not seem to gain any advantage over her mind's functions. This seemed like the perfect time to show Sally how to manipulate emotions, however. With this method I was able to make her very angry at her older sibling, and she got up and hit them. The child's reactions were quite intriguing, so for about a year and a half after that I continued to take Sally to this girl's home to train her. What fascinated me the most was that it seemed as though each day her and I would go to the girl's home, it would become increasingly harder than the last time to influence the child."

Jeff intervened again, "So she developed an immunity? Is that even possible?"

"Jeff please, I am getting to that." Jeff put up his hands in defense. "By all means, continue."

"May I? As I was saying, it became increasingly difficult to manipulate this one over time. I do not believe she had become immune, however, I do suspect that our efforts had unlocked a certain gift within her."

"A gift?" I said, a little too eagerly, " You mean that she could be one of us?"

"Perhaps." Slender answered. "It seemed as though she was able to counter our moves against her mind, allowing her to subconsciously protect her own thoughts. She of course was too young to realize what had been happening, but it appears that it may have caused some long lasting effects."

He was quiet for a moment as he studied her. "You might be right Jack, if we can unlock her full potential she may of great use to us." Luckily none of them could see the smile that I couldn't hold back under my mask.

"But," Slender added, "she will be _your _responsibility Jack. If she gets into any trouble it'll be on your hands." he said sternly. I nodded back at him. "She will be staying in Sally's room with her, I believe she has an extra bed there. Take her there, and introduce her to Sally tomorrow morning. I'm sure she will be very eager to meet her." I nodded again. I was more than happy to show her to Sally's room, but I still didn't know how to get her to move. Apparently I didn't need to worry about that, because Slender Man took care of that right before he left.

"Child, please stand." Obediently, she wiped her face and got to her feet, not looking at any of us. "Jack here will take you to the room you will be sharing with Sally. You will listen and do as he says, correct?" She nodded. "Good. I will see all of you tomorrow." With that he vanished from the room, leaving a chilling feeling in the air.

"I say we kill her." I quickly spun my head around.

"Jeff. Seriously."

"What?" He said innocently, "She seems to be more trouble than it's worth. Just my opinion. Do what you want though, as long as I get to off her when the time comes." He moved over to her and said spoke into her ear. "The sooner you get to sleep, the sooner you'll wake up from the nightmare." He laughed evilly in her face. She simply held her head up, looked him dead in the eyes, and with a steady voice said,

"None of this is a dream." Jeff just leaned back and said in an annoyed tone. "Ah, you're no fun." and finally left. I looked over at Ben, who just shrugged.

"Your problem now." he said, and followed after Jeff. It was just her and I now, and she looked at me expectantly.

"Well, Sally's room is this way..." I said awkwardly. She nodded again and wordlessly followed as I lead her back out of the testing room and into the hallway.


End file.
